Yhtäaikaa täydellinen ja puutteellinen
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: Severus oli yrittänyt tehdä kaikkensa taatakseen lapsilleen erilaisen lapsuuden kuin hänellä oli ollut. Oli totta, ettei hän ryypännyt, käynyt vieraissa tai hakannut perhettään, mutta hän ei voinut estää riitoja, jotka ajoittain tuntuivat repivän heidän perhettään rikki. - Pimeyden Prinssin rinnakkaistarina. Sev/Lily, Harry/Regulus, yms.-


**Otsikko: **Yhtäaikaa täydellinen ja puutteellinen

**Kirjoittaja: **Koiranruusu

**Beta: **Fire *kiitos jälleen rakas*

**Ikäraja: K-13** on ehkä liian korkea, mutta pelataan varman päälle.

**Henkilöt: **Severus/Lily, Harry/Regulus, (Harry/Morag MacDougal järjestetty avioliitto perillisten saamiseksi)

**Tyylilaji: **AU, draama ja aavistuksen verran synkkyyttä

**Varoitukset: **Pienen pieniä sokerin yliannostus kohtia yksi tai kaksi, muutoin draaman ravintosuosituksia noudattava ;) Severuksen hahmo yritetty pitää niin uskollisena kirjoille, kuin vain tämän AU:n sisällä oli mielestäni mahdollista.

**Vastuuvapaus: **En omista Pottereita. Leikin hahmoilla oman omituisen mielikuvitukseni ohjaamana, eikä kukaan suostu maksamaan siitä minulle.

**Tiivistelmä: **_Severus oli yrittänyt tehdä kaikkensa taatakseen lapsilleen erilaisen lapsuuden kuin hänellä oli ollut. Oli totta, ettei hän ryypännyt, käynyt vieraissa tai hakannut perhettään, mutta hän ei voinut estää riitoja, jotka ajoittain tuntuivat repivän heidän perhettään rikki. _

**Haasteet joihin tämä osallistuu: **FF100 sana 027. Vanhemmat, who's your daddy? -haaste ja entä jos... haasteeseen - entä jos Lily olisikin valinnut Severuksen?

**A/N:** Pimeyden Prinssi (K-13) ficin spin-off, joka on edistynyt pätkittäin ja alkuperäinen ideakin taisi jossain vaiheessa kadota kokonaan. Valmis tästä kuitenkin tuli, joten pidemmittä puheitta päästän teidät sitä lukemaan ja kommentoimaan.

* * *

_**Yhtäaikaa täydellinen ja puutteellinen **_

Severuksen lähtökohdat isäksi eivät olleet kaikkein parhaimmat. Hänen oma isänsä oli kaukana ideaalista, voisi sanoa tämän olleen varoittava esimerkki siitä, millainen isän ei pitäisi olla. Severus ei itsekkään ollut mikään helppo ihminen. Hän ei hurmannut ulkonäöllä, eikä luonteellaan. Hänet tunnettiin sarkastisuudestaan, piikikkyydestä, vaativuudesta ja äkkipikaisuudesta. Kärsivällisyyttä hänellä oli vain liemien valmistuksessa ja suhteessaan Lily Evansiin.

Severus oli varsin tietoinen omista puutteistaan eikä uskonut kenenkään naisen koskaan löytävän hänestä mitään mille pohjata parisuhdetta, saati sitten jakaa vanhemmuutta hänen kanssaan.

Lily oli Severuksen lapsuuden ystävä ja ystävyydeksi Severus sen uskoi jäävänkin. Hän odotti päivää, jolloin Lily antaisi periksi Potterin iskuyrityksille ja hän menettäisi ystävänsä lopullisesti. Hän oli kuitenkin aliarvioinut ystävänsä tunteet. Heidän ystävyytensä syveni kattamaan ajan liemiprojektien ulkopuolella, ja Lilyn muut ystävät jäivät taustalle tämän keskittyessä Severukseen.

Valmistumisen jälkeen, keskellä velhosotaa, juhlittiin Lilyn ja Severuksen häitä, eikä kukaan joutanut suremaan, edellisenä iltana kapakkatappelussa kuollutta, Tobias Kalkarosta. Eileen Prinssi-Kalkaros ohitti asian olankohautuksella ja sanoi tapahtuneen olleen odotettavissa.

Eileen oli ainoa, joka arvasi syyn varhaiseen avioitumiseen, eikä hän olisi voinut olla tyytyväisempi ainoan poikansa elämän saamasta käänteestä.

Vain seitsemän kuukautta häiden jälkeen Lily antoi Severukselle kalleimman lahjan, jonka nainen puhdasveriselle miehelle voisi antaa. Hän antoi pojan, perillisen kantamaan suvun nimeä. Severus ja Lily nimesivät pojan Harryksi, Lilyn isoisän mukaan ja toisena nimenä poika kantoi isänsä nimeä, kuten kaikki muutkin esikoispojat Prinssien suvussa häntä ennen.

Severus valmistui nuorimmaksi liemimestariksi vuosisataan poikansa yksivuotispäivänä. Lily ilmoitti samana päivänä uudesta raskaudestaan. Severus ei olisi voinut olla onnellisempi mies.

Hänen onneaan himmensivät Dumbledoren jatkuvat yritykset saada heidän perheensä tukemaan valkeuden puolta sodassa. Sodassa, jossa kaikki Severuksen ystävät ja sukulaiset olivat pimeyden puolella. Lily tunsi miehensä ja ymmärsi tämän kiintymyksen puhdasveristen perinteisiin ja verenperimässä kulkeviin pimeyden voimiin. Severus ei ollut koskaan käyttänyt voimiaan väärin, eikä Lily estänyt miestään tämän sisällyttäessä poikansa kasvatukseen pimeän voimien tuntemusta ja käyttöä.

Jo nelivuotiaana oli selvää, että Harry oli enemmän isän poika kuin äidin. Poika suorastaan palvoi isäänsä.

Severuksen oli vaikea ymmärtää sitä, miten Harry saattoi nähdä hänet niin täydellisenä. Sillä hän ei ollut muuttunut luonteeltaan ja tiesi vaativansa pojalta välillä enemmän kuin olisi ollut suotavaa. Lisäksi hän menetti malttinsa helposti pojan kokeillessa rajojaan tai häiritessä hänen liemikokeilujaan. Pojan silmissä näkyi kuitenkin uhman seassa myös selvästi ihailua ja poika pyrki miellyttämään isäänsä mahdollisimman paljon.

Heidän toinen lapsensa oli tyttö. Liemimestari oli onnellinen toisesta lapsestaan, mutta hän oli myös peloissaan. Sillä Severus ei tiennyt, miten olla isä tyttärelle. Oli niin paljon helpompaa ymmärtää Harrya, poikaa jossa hän näki niin paljon itseään. Eileen nuorempi, lyhyesti sanottuna Elle, oli äitinsä silmäterä, eikä Severuksen puhdasverisyyden kunnioitus merkinnyt mitään Lilyn aatteet omaksuneelle tyttärelle.

Severus oli yrittänyt tehdä kaikkensa taatakseen lapsilleen erilaisen lapsuuden kuin hänellä oli ollut.

Oli totta, ettei hän ryypännyt, käynyt vieraissa tai hakannut perhettään, mutta hän ei voinut estää riitoja, jotka ajoittain tuntuivat repivän heidän perhettään rikki sisältäpäin.

Harryn kasvaessa, tämän mielipiteet vahvistuivat ja muuttuivat radikaalimmiksi. Poika käytti häikäilemättä hyväkseen vanhempiensa keskinäisiä riitoja. Riitoja, joita aiheutti heidän asemansa sodassa, sillä sota oli riistänyt Lilyltä yhden tämän parhaista ystävistä Alice Potterin. Lily yritti saada Severusta luopumaan puolueettomuudestaan ja antamaan tukensa ja lahjansa Albuksen puolelle sodassa, kaikista Severuksen perusteluista huolimatta.

Severus katsoi surullisena, kuinka hänen poikansa kunnioitus häntäkin kohtaan karisi. Oli vaikea pitää yllä puhdasveristä kunniaa, kun oli avioitunut jästisyntyisen kanssa. Eikä Severus uskonut saavansa mitään hyvää aikaiseksi kieltämällä pojaltaan tämän oikeutta perimäänsä pimeän taikuuteen ja vaatimalla tätä pysymään neutraalina äitinsä tähden.

Heidän perheidyllinsä säröili ja Severus koki itsensä voimattomaksi sen edessä.

Severus kehitteli liemiä kellarilaboratoriossaan ja teki taikajuomia myös myytäväksi. Harry oli pienestä pitäen auttanut häntä ensin pienissä ja helpoissa askareissa, joten ketään ei yllättänyt se, että yhdeksänvuotiaana poika oli liemien tekotaidoissaan Tylypahkan viidesluokkalaisten tasolla.

Liemien teko oli heidän yhteistä aikaansa, ainoa paikka jonne eivät mitkään poliittiset tai perheen sisäiset ristiriidat ulottuneet, ainakaan häiritsevästi. Harry vain kieltäytyi tekemästä tai auttamasta liemissä, joita tehtiin killalle, mutta hän ei sabotoinut niitä vaan keskitti tarmonsa siihen, että kuolonsyöjille ja pimeyden lordille menevät liemet olivat täydellisiä tai sitäkin parempia.

Severus ymmärsi olla kysymättä, missä Harry oli ollut ja mitä tehnyt, kun tämä viisitoista vuotta täytettyään hiippaili vuoteeseensa aamuyön viimeisinä tunteina. Hänelle oli tärkeintä se, että poika oli päässyt ehjänä ja elossa takaisin kotiin.

Asia, jonka hän oli pyrkinyt varmistamaan olematta ylihuolehtiva. Severus oli sujauttanut porttiavaimen ja muutamia ensiapuliemiä pojan taskuun tämän lähtiessä juhlimaan syntymäpäiviään puhdasveristen ystäviensä kanssa. Lily oli kieltänyt Harrya lähtemästä, koska tämä ei suostunut paljastamaan tarkkaa paikkaa ja muiden juhlijoiden henkilöllisyyksiä.

Lily oli raivoissaan siitä, että Severus oli kyseenalaistanut vaimonsa päätöksen antamalla pojalle luvan lähteä.

Lilyn toistuva syytös siitä, että Harry oli Severukselle tärkeämpi kuin muu perhe, tuntui välillä olevan liiankin lähellä totuutta. Mitä muutakaan Severus olisi voinut tehdä, sillä hän oli itsekin käynyt läpi tuon puhdasveristen velhojen viisitoistavuotisrituaalin. Hän tiesi sen merkityksen, eikä hän voinut sitä kieltää pojaltaan.

Riita oli ollut raivoisa, eikä asiaa auttanut se, että Harry oli kutsunut äitiään kuraveriseksi. Sana, jonka käyttöä edes Severus ei hyväksynyt. Se ei kuitenkaan estänyt häntä varaamasta pojan yöpöydälle leipiä ja kurpitsamehua, kuten myös krapulanparantajaa aamua silmällä pitäen.

Sanaton kiitos Harryn silmissä aamulla oli Severukselle arvokkaampi asia kuin se, että poika olisi ollut pahoillaan huolesta, jota hän pitkällä poissaolollaan oli vanhemmilleen aiheuttanut. Se kertoi siitä, että kapinoivan ulkokuoren alla oli vielä se pieni poika, joka kaipasi ja arvosti isänsä huolenpitoa.

Huoli Harrysta muuttui pian todelliseksi peloksi tämän hengen puolesta, kun poika alkoi viettää pitkiä aikoja Luciuksen seurassa. Severus tiesi ystävänsä olevan kuolonsyöjä, vaikka väittikin vaimolleen toisin. Se oli yksi niistä muutamasta valheesta, joita heidän välillään oli. Toinen oli se, ettei hän kertonut Lilylle, että Harry oli antanut pimeyden vietellä itsensä omakseen.

Severus näki hyvin selvästi, kuinka pimeän voima kasvoi hänen pojassaan. Hän oli ylpeä tämän lahjoista, mutta pelkäsi menettävänsä tämän sodan muututtua verisemmäksi ja laajetessa Englannin rajojen ulkopuolelle. Eniten hänen isän sydäntään satutti pojan etääntyminen perheestä, halveksunta äitinsä syntyperää kohtaan kuin myös pojan jatkuvasti lisääntyvät ja pidentyneet poissaolot.

Harry tuntui hylänneen perheensä kokonaan, mutta Severus rakasti poikaansa enemmän kuin koskaan ja piti kiinni siitä siteestä, joka heidän välillään oli. Hän halusi uskoa, ettei Harrykaan katkaisisi sitä, vaikka ulkoisesti antoikin niin ymmärtää.

Huhut siitä, että poika olisi löytänyt itselleen rakastajan yhdestä Severuksen ystävistä, kantautuivat myös heidän kotiinsa asti. Lily oli avarakatseisuudestaan huolimatta musertua suruunsa, syynä ei ollut monen mielestä kauhua herättävä homoseksuaalisuus, vaan suhde avioliitossa olevaan vanhempaan mieheen. Lily ei ymmärtänyt, kuinka heidän poikansa saattoi olla niin moraaliton ja piittaamaton muiden tunteista.

Severuksen harteilla olevat salaisuudet ja valheet painoivat ensimmäistä kertaa häntä lähes tuskallisesti, sillä aviorikokseen osallisuus oli Harryn synneistä pienimpiä ja puhdasveristen keskuudessa sitä ei edes synniksi laskettu. Jälkimmäisellä Severus vaimoaan turhaan lohdutti, ensimmäinen kasvatti entisestään valheiden määrää, jota kasvattivat myös monet epäilykset pojan tekojen syistä.

Syyt, jotka sekä lämmittivät Severuksen sydäntä isänä että kauhistuttivat hänen rationaalista puoltaan.

Harryn teot olivat omalla kieroutuneella tavallaan osoitus tämän rakkaudesta ja kunnioituksesta isäänsä kohtaan. Ensimmäistä kertaa Severus todella ymmärsi sen, kuinka paljon hänen omat sanansa ja tekonsa saattoivat lapsen mieltä muovata ja ohjata. Hän näki itsensä hetken Harryn silmillä.

Näki kaikki ne puutteet ja jopa sen täydellisyydenkin, joka oli saanut tämän ottamaan tehtäväkseen isänsä kunnian puolustamisen. Poika oli myös ottanut tehtäväkseen korjata niitä virheitä, joita hänen isänsä oli tehnyt.

Severuksen silmät hyväilivät asiakirjoja, jotka odottivat hänen allekirjoitustaan. Ensimmäisenä oli asiakirja, jolla hän luopuisi kaikista oikeuksistaan Prinssien suvun päämiehen titteliin poikansa hyväksi, toisena avioliittosopimus sukujen MacDougal ja Prinssi välillä, jota Harry ei voisi yksin allekirjoittaa alaikäisyytensä tähden.

Severus ei ollut koskaan arvostanut isältään samaa nimeä, mutta rikkoessaan puhdasverisiä perinteitä naimalla jästisyntyisen, hän ei kokenut oikeudekseen ottaa tahraamansa puhtaan suvun nimeä itselleen. Hänen poikansa puolestaan olisi ensimmäinen uudenpolven puhdasverinen, joka sopisi kunniakkaan suvun nimeä kantamaan ja jatkamaan.

Suru, syyllisyys ja ilo sekoittuvat Severuksen mielessä haikean karvaaksi ylpeydeksi pojastaan.

Heidän perheensä ei ollut niin eheä kuin hän oli toivonut. Mutta Dumbledoren ja Neville Potterin kuoltua, ja valkeuden kukistuttua pimeyden valtaan, sai Severus lopullisen varmuuden siitä, ettei hänen poikansa ollut perhettään koskaan pettänyt tai hylännyt.

Harry oli tehnyt töitä noustakseen niin korkeaan asemaan, että hänellä oli mahdollisuus suojella perhettään velhoyhteisöä kohtaavassa puhdistuksessa. Hän oli yhä isänsä poika, eikä Severus hävennyt nauttiessaan kostosta, jonka Harry oli hänelle sodan lopussa lahjoittanut. Ei edes Lilyn paheksunta himmentänyt James Potterin kärsimysten tuomaa iloa.

Severus ei ollut täydellinen isä, mutta se ei tehnyt hänestä huonoa isää.

Heidän perheensä oli selvinnyt kahdesta sodasta ilman menetyksiä ja heillä oli turvattu tulevaisuus. Heidän lapsensa olivat terveitä ja itsevarmoja, eikä muulla ollut hänelle merkitystä. Näiden ajatusten myötä Severus kumartui liemikattilansa ylle, jossa hän valmisti poikansa lähestyvää hääyötä varten hedelmöittymisjuomaa, jotta perillisen saaminen varmistuisi mahdollisimman nopeasti ja aviolliset velvollisuudet tulisivat siten täytetyiksi.

Hän halusi poikansa olevan yhtä onnellinen kuin itse oli, ja koska tämä löysi onnensa rakastamansa miehen sylistä, oli Severus päättänyt auttaa asiaa ainoalla tietämällään keinolla.

Häähumun keskellä isän ja pojan välinen side näkyi helposti, epäilykset sen olemassa olosta tuntuivat kaukaisilta ja turhilta. Jotkut siteet olivat tehty kestämään suuretkin haasteet, jopa kuoleman.

...

* * *

...

**K/H2:** Pieni lisäselvennys jälleen tänne loppuun, kun joissain palautteissa ihmeteltiin tuota hedelmöittymisjuomaa, että tekeekö Severus sitä, jotta Regulus ja Harry saisivat lapsia. Vastaus on, että se on hääyötä varten Moragille niin, ettei Harryn tarvitse perillisen saadakseen useampaa kertaa olla vaimonsa kanssa, joka on siis Harryn onnen yksi edellytyksistä.

Harrylle vaimo on keino säilyttää puhdassukulinja ja pitää yllä perinteitä, perillisen myötä hän pystyy siirtämään suvun taikuutta ja tietämystä eteenpäin, siten rikastuttaa velhoyhteisöä. Kuten hän Pimeyden Prinssissä sanoi ei avioliittoa voi rakentaa tunteiden varaan, koska se perusta ei ole kestävä. Rakkaus on rakastajille. Harry on onnellisin Reguluksen kanssa, joten Severus järjestää liemen avulla pojalleen enemmän aikaa rakastajan kanssa vietettäväksi.

Moraalisesti kyseenalaista, mutta kumpainenkaan ei ole mikään hyveiden ilmentymä vaan ihmisiä inhimillisine vikoineen.


End file.
